Dark Passage
Dark Passage is the Forty-six episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Mendez tortures Doctor Hawkins about what he's going to do to her and his allies, as he asks to hack the code, as Mendez tries to make Doctor Hawkins lose his memories. Doctor Hawkins was slapped in the face, as she trash talk Mendez, twice. as she swore that Hendrix will come for her. Mendez will do his best to get rid of Doctor Hawkins's memories. Hendrix and Cara is searching for Doctor Hawkins, as they prepare for the weapons, as they hunt down Aiden and Klaus, as they are in the castle. Hendrix makes a speech, as he and Cara goes, with Mario watching him to keep a close eye. Hendrix and Cara is at the castle, as there are a lot of hostiles, Hendrix and Cara take them out in stealth, as they put them in truck, so no one can see. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins sees every machine that Aiden's men collecting with R.D.Ms, They go underground, as Aiden's men scout through the area, as they fail, as Cara goes to the security system. They both got inside, as they beaten two enemies again, Hendrix close the door, to shut down the security. as they shut down, Hendrix goes the room dark with detective vision, as they go fast to take them down. They search for the center, as Cara prepare to blow, with Hendrix hacking the codes. Derrick and Mario contact Hendrix and Cara about Doctor Hawkins, as they haven't found them yet, as Hendrix fired up to battle Aiden and Klaus, as Cara heard that the castle is ready to blow. Hendrix search for Klaus, as they trying to find him. Hendrix go the Intel of Klaus location, as he comes out to fight him, Hendrix and Klaus fight in a long battle, as Hendrix nearly have the upper-hand, with Aiden blasting him away. Cara prepares to self-destruct the castle, as Aiden and Klaus escape, with Hendrix and Cara escaping through the bombs, as they got out, Providence helicopter got here, to help Hendrix and his team stop Aiden and Klaus Men escaping, with Mario assisting too. Cara and Hendrix let Providence Accord take over the castle, as they got Mendez's location that he tries to brainwash Doctor Hawkins like Hendrix years ago. Doctor Mendez prepares to brainwash Doctor Hawkins, as Hendrix appears to fight Doctor Mendez, as he refuses to let go. Hendrix hack into his files, as Doctor Mendez gets away as he was defeated by Hendrix and Cara, as Doctor Hawkins hugs Hendrix for saving him. Aiden and Klaus are still out there, as they go back to the Providence HQ. Doctor Hawkins will help Hendrix to find them, as Hendrix has no such luck, as he will soon it will happen. Hendrix after the R.D.Ms that controlling Klaus'd destiny, which he has to destroy, when he gets his chance. Episode Moments * Hendrix and Cara destroy the Castle building * Providence Accord takes over the Castle * Klaus and Aiden escaped again * Mendez is defeated, as he fails to take over Doctor Hawkins brain * Hendrix learns that he needs to take down his robots, to end the R.D.M invasion, which he failed years ago Characters *Hendrix Underwood *Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins *Cara Dells *Mario Thompson *Providence Accord Soldiers *Bill Chase Villains * Klaus Chase * R.D.Ms * Aiden's Men * Klaus Men * Doctor Mendez Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix learns more about Klaus, as he come close the ending the R.D.Ms * Mario flute with Russian and French * Doctor Mendez brainwashed other people, but failed again * Providence Accord always come after the mission is done, with Hendrix doing all the hard work See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc